Before the Games
by CanILoveYouTobiasEaton
Summary: What Gale and Katniss thought before the 74th reaping.


Katniss woke up in her small bed with Prim quietly sleeping next to her and Buttercup on the foot of the bed. She got out of bed and slipped on her hunting boots, black pants, and a shirt. She braided her hair in her usual long braid.

Katniss quietly the closed the front door to her making sure not to wake her mother or Prim. She was going to meet Gale at their usual spot in the woods. As she walked through the Seam she saw the miners heading over to the mines for their morning shift.

As Katniss got to the the end of the Meadow she checked for the for the hum of the barb wire fence and when she heard nothing she crawled through a opening. Katniss walked through the woods to her tree where her bow and arrow is stored.

When she retrieved her arrow she went to her and Gale's spot to find Gale already there sitting down. She couldn't help but feel nervous even though her and Gale were a little more than friends. She took a deep breath and walked to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

Gale smiled when he saw Katniss sit next to him he grabbed the bakery loaf of bread next to him and handed to Katniss, "I got it from the bakery when I traded a few squirrels for it."

"I have some cheese from Prim's goat. I guess that could be our lunch then." Katniss pulled it out of her bag while Gale sliced the loaf of bread in half. After Katniss and Gale enjoyed their luxurious lunch.

Katniss found herself thinking about the last time her and Gale were together and how he made her feel. Gale must have noticed Katniss daydreaming because he asked her, "What's wrong, Catnip?"

"Nothing, just thinking." She stared at his lips in wanting to feel them on hers again. Katniss didn't know she was leaning into Gale until she felt his lips on hers and they both felt jolts of pleasure course through them.

Gale cupped her face in his hands responding to the kiss, by licking her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Katniss parted her lips allowing the tips of their tongues touch and began a graceful dance. She tangled her fingers in his hair, moving her lips harder against his turning the passionate kiss into a fiery one.

Gale left her lips only to begin to trail kisses from jawline to her neck leaving trails of fire in its wake. Katniss held back her moans that were threatening to escape when she felt him suck on her pulse point, marking her as his.  
Katniss pushes Gale's jacket off his shoulders and quickly reattached their lips with a new kind of hunger beginning inside them. Their lips moved in sync while their hands never stopped touching each other, quickly moving to different parts of their bodies.

Gale broke the kiss to remove Kaniss' jacket and shirt, leaving it forgotton near Gale's jacket. Katniss could feel herself beginning to get nervous just like the first time, but she remembered she knew Gale all her life and recalled the first time he told her he loved her.

Gale gently laid Katniss back onto the ground she could feel his fiery lips trail gentle kisses down her neck down to her collarbone. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Gale looked into her eyes and said, "You're beautiful, Katniss."

He leaned down take on nipple into his mouth gently sucking and massaging her other breast. Katniss moaned, "Gale..." Gale kissed down her stomach when he got down the the button of her trousers he looked up for conformation and Katniss simply nodded.

Gale unbutton the button, pulling the pants down her legs along with her panties. He felt himself become hard when he saw she was wet and ready for him. He kissed her inner thigh purposely avoiding when he knew Katniss wanted him most. She moaned, "Please Gale I can't..."

She couldn't finish what she was saying because a loud moan erupted from her when she felt pleasure flood all over her body when Gale's tongue began flicking her clit. Gale was alternating different pressures and whenever he felt her close to her orgasm he would slow back down.

He entered a finger into her thrusting it into her at a fast pace and sucked on her clit. Katniss was almost screaming by now, but she didn't care. She concentrated on how Gale made her body feel. Katniss wanted to come so bad, but each time she became come Gale would slow down what he was doing.

Gale entered another finger into her, pumping them into her not too rough, but fast. She couldn't get enough of the delicious feeling. Katniss herself begin to get close she bit her lip and thrusted her hips into Gale's fingers, "Oh god Gale," she yelled out as she came on his fingers.

Gale pulled his fingers out of her and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground in the pile with Katniss' clothes. His hands went to unbuckle his belt, but Katniss' hands swatted his away, "Let me."

Katniss' hands proceeded to unbuckle his belt when she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down a look of briefly flashed onto her face when she saw the tent in boxers., signaling the lust they felt was mutual.

She slowly pulled off his boxers, looking at Gale's body in awe. Gale noticed and smirked smugly, "You like what you see?" She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks burning. Gale began to chuckle, but was just off by groan when Katniss grasped his cock and started moving her hand slowly increasing speed.

Gale was holding back moans, by biting his lip, but he moaned loudly he felt her tongue swirling around the head of his dick, tasting his precum. Katniss sucked on the head a little before she began bobbing her head taking him in little by little.

Gale pulled her head up and she looked up at him in confusion, "I wanna do cum inside you, not your mouth." He gently laid her down and kissed her neck and sucked on it, marking her as his. Katniss moaned impatiently, "Gale, please."

Gale aligned himself at her entrance and thrust himself fully into her. Katniss gasped in pleasure, she was glad they done this before or else the would have hurt more than she wanted to think about in a moment like this. Gale began thrusting slowly, but deeply into her, Katniss moaned, "Gale, faster."

He obeyed, speeding up his thrusts, almost pounding into her. Katniss was getting close, but Gale was also. Gale angled his thrusts which caused her to moan his name so loud some birds flew away from the trees. He could feel Kaniss' walls tightening so her rubbed her cilt in fast circles sending her off the edge.

Katniss shuddered and came with a loud groan which caused caused Gale to come as well moaning her name quietly. He pulled out and laid next to her. Katniss looked at him and smiled tiredly, "If either of our names gets chosen with the reaping remember that I'll always love you, Gale.

"I love you more than everything, Katniss." There was nothing else to say so they laid there enjoying each others company until they succumbed to the slumber that was coming over them.


End file.
